opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Obama Inc. on Free Markets
by 66.32.90.200 "I believe that America's free market has been the engine of America's great progress. It's created a prosperity that is the envy of the world. It's led to a standard of living unmatched in history. And it has provided great rewards to the innovators and risk-takers who have made America a beacon for science, and technology, and discovery…We are all in this together. From CEOs to shareholders, from financiers to factory workers, we all have a stake in each other's success because the more Americans prosper, the more America prospers.” — Barack Obama, New York, NY, September 17, 2007 In his own words, Obama's proposals are explained at http://www.barackobama.com/issues/economy/ I've read it and all of it is the standard fare of a Washington legislative business agenda: job creation, investing in US manufacturing, bringing jobs home. Free trade balanced with interests of US workers. Job creation in renewable energy. Freedom to unionize. Raise minimum wage. Protect free and open Internet. Accountability in financial and mortgage markets. All very business-oriented conservative stuff, except that conservatives don't care much for labor unions, and Obama says he'll protect the right to organize. I have searched, and nowhere can I find the objective proof that Obama is a closet socialist. Everyone who says so... up to this point... is obviously venting, has an agenda or a bias as evidenced by over-the-top emotional rhetoric, selective sources, guilt by association and similar shenanigans. If Sen. Obama IS INDEED A SOCIALIST... those attempting to "out" him must go down in history as among the most incompetent communicators in politics. ' '''Their vehemence and their predilection for hyperbole and for quoting each other's misquotes inspires only skepticism. ' 'Indeed they will have ''aided Obama and furthered the socialist agenda by thickening the smokescreen around him. These individuals, nominally conservative, will be discovered as pseudo-conservatives or sudocons for their unwitting aid to their opponent. If a crypto-socialist Obama wins, the US will join Germany, France and several other modern industrialized nations who have had an elected leader identified with a democratic socialist philosophy or in the case of France, a political party that actually calls itself Socialist with the capital S. In these European states led for a term or two by a democratic socialist, I note the absence of triumphant military marches of Red Armies... no belligerent leaders dressed in camo railing against capitalism... no French nukes joining Soviet nukes aimed at the US... No suspension of elections, no disbanding of legislatures, no outlawing of opposition parties, no Cuba-style vigilante "committees for the defense of the Revolution", no secretive juntas nor "leaders for life"... in short, no radical fire and no "institutionalized revolution". What do we see from these European presidents and ministers who call themselves socialist? Business as usual, the continuation of bureaucracy; predictable old men in suits, making speeches, attending summits and making some modest social legislation concerning health, pensions, worker rights or protection of labor unions. Then an election comes along and the pendulum swings again. In Latin America things are not so civilized, and the openly radical militant Communist Hugo Chavez uses his ten minutes of fame before the UN to excoriate the US and its president as "the Devil". This performance was followed by another in Spain, where the King of Spain told Chavez finally to shut his mouth. But a Chavez is not the same thing as a Mitterrand, nor does Chavez resemble the consistently genteel bureaucrat/businessman Obama. All of the above is why from now on I will be referring to Barack Obama as "Obama Inc." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 66.32.90.200 Category: June 26, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.